Witnesses, Shopping and Threat
by Zess1827
Summary: In which every Generation of Miracles encountered both Kagami and Kuroko. It does not take a genius to know what they were really doing for each other. Unbeta-ed. Kagakuro. Post Winter Cup, and every segment of this story has no connection with each other.


Note: Everything happened post-Winter Cup

* * *

 **(i) For Once Kise Did Not Glomp Kurokocchi.**

Kise walked the streets near Seirin after finishing his recent photoshoot this morning. He was given free time to wander around the area, and he was hoping that he could meet Kurokocchi!

He reached Seirin High, and found out that the gym was locked.

 _Why?_ He asked himself. He rummaged his brain for reasons why Seirin, a team full of players passionate in basketball, cared not to practice. Only to come to a horrifying realization that today was Sunday! _Damn it! I totally forgot!_

However, he still strolled around the campus, wishing that he could stumble some of the Seirin basketball players, but to no avail. Eventually, he got out of the school, and willed himself to go home.

In his way back to the studio, he saw a street basketball court, and he heard some dribbling and familiar voices.

"Kuroko! Geez! You know how to shoot, but you still miss all the time!" said the gruff voice. Kise followed the path towards the court, and saw the light and shadow of Seirin facing each other. From their current positions, the Kaijo ace thought they were currently playing one-on-one with Kuroko on offense.

Apparently, the current play had ended, and the duo decided to take a break. They both walked towards the bench where a dog and two Seirin bags were placed.

Kise was about to call out to them, when he saw such an unexpected scene.

Kuroko and Kagami both sat in the free portion of the bench, and the blonde thought that they were too close with each other, their shoulders almost touching and…if his eyes were not tricking him, he thought he saw the redhaired's hands above Kuroko, and he internally cried out _Kurokocchi!_

"Kuroko, you're sweating too much." Kise heard Kagami said, and their faces were also too close for comfort.

"Kagami-kun too." Kuroko replied, and they both face each other. The duo stared at each other for a while, and Kise wished he could just interfere with the …too sweet of an atmosphere between them. This time, he was really to call his ex-teammate when the dog barked, and he was momentarily startled.

A second later, he saw Kagami stood up and reach the bag. Then, he saw the usually hot-headed, rough and never-he-thought-to-be-gentleman Kagami wiping Kuroko's face dripping with sweat with the towel he got from his bag. He saw no rejection of the action from his ex-teammate's face – in fact, it looked like he was leaning to the touch. Kise watched the scene, and he could not help but think that Kagami was wiping Kuroko's face far too long, and the latter just got along with it.

The Kaijo ace could not look at the scene anymore.

He felt devastated (comically) – _Kurokocchi! Why did you let yourself be in Kagamicchi's arms!_ And he felt he needed some stress relievers.

As he reached the Kaijo gym, knowing that his captain was also practicing even during Sundays, he felt the sudden need to glomp his senpai. And so he did.

"Senpai!" He wailed. "I saw Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi—"

"You're too close and too noisy, idiot!" Kasamatsu kicked him in his butt as usual, and he was not able to continue his vent due to the pain in his back.

But that was enough stress reliever. Although, the fact that the witnessed such an interesting scene never left his mind.

* * *

 **(ii) Midorima's Oha-Asa is Bordering Clairvoyance.**

"…Cancer ranks the first today! Lucky item – Black and white striped shirt!" Midorima listened to the Oha-Asa Fortune Telling in his phone with his earplugs. "Also, you might encounter an Aquarius! Be sure to give a good advice to that person's problem to maximize your luck for the day!"

The greenhaired took note of the things he needed for his fortune for the day. He noted that he needed to buy that T-Shirt and he was mentally preparing himself to meet Kuroko, since he was the only Aquarius he knew.

He went to the nearest department store from his place, and he ransacked every rack of clothes in the men's section. When Midorima found no such shirt in one of the brand he liked, he moved to the other, and then, he saw the unusual light-blue haired staring at a plain black v-neck shirt which was clearly too large for him.

"Kuroko." The Shutoku ace did not know what possessed him to call out his ex-teammate he never got along with, but maybe curiosity got better of him. He saw the said boy turn around, and he walked towards him.

"Midorima-kun, good morning." Kuroko said. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching for my lucky item – a shirt with black and white stripe design." He stated. He looked at the shirt hanging in front of the blue-haired boy. "Are you looking for a smaller size?"

"No, I was trying to judge which of the two shirts is better." Kuroko pointed out the black shirt and the other red-and-black shirt beside it. "I want to buy both, but my budget cannot allow it. What do you think, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima was about to say he did not care, but he suddenly remembered the Oha-Asa's advice to help a troubled Aquarius.

"Well, if you're going to wear it, I think the red-and-black one is better." He told honestly, even though he knew his fashion sense were so-so. He saw Kuroko contemplated for a while before he reached the said shirt and called one of the salesladies for purchase.

"Hey, isn't that too big for you?" He followed the teal-haired, worried that his fortune would not go well if he could not help an Aquarius until the end.

"Thank you for the help, Midorima-kun." He saw the boy pay the shirt in the cashier, and bow at him before he left.

The next Saturday, he had a Lamb Meat as his lucky item, and he went to the supermarket. Then, as he walked towards the meat section, he saw Kagami handling some frozen goods before putting some in his basket.

Then, Midorima instantly saw it. Kagami was wearing a shirt with the same colour as his hair. Red and black. He chuckled to himself. He never wondered if that was just a coincidence or not. He knew it wasn't.

* * *

 **(iii) Aomine's Shoes is Popular**

"Aomine-kun, what's your shoe size again?" Kuroko asked his previous light.

"29.5" He answered. How he did end up in a shoe store in his free day with his ex-teammate was a simple story. Kuroko called him this morning, and it was Satsuki who answered and agreed for him.

"It's the same brand right?" the shadow let him take a look at the black-and-red shoes. "Nike Air Jordan Retro 1?"

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine answered. "Hey, Tetsu. If you really had wanted the same brand, you could have just asked Kagami."

"Then, it will have no sense." Kuroko said curtly. The Touou ace saw the blue-haired boy purchase the shoes of the size too large for him.

"Hey! Why the hell you buy a big size?" Aomine almost yelled.

"Ah, oh." Kuroko looked as if surprise. "It's a secret."

A few weeks later, Kagami called Aomine and asked them to meet to return his shoes. It doesn't take a genius why he did.

* * *

 **(iv) Murasakibara Wonders Why Kagami Liked Vanilla Ice Cream**

"Arara…Isn't it Kaga-chin?" Murasakibara called out, seeing the unusual redhaired teen. "Oh, you also like ice cream? I like the chocolate flavor."

Kagami turned to the familiar lazy voice.

"Huh! Murasakibara! Why are you here in Tokyo?" was his first question.

"Muro-chin told me he would visit you in surprise this evening!"

"And thank you for telling me, that bastard…"

"Anyway, Kaga-chin, you liked vanilla ice cream?" He asked as he saw Kagami to buy two liters of the said product.

"Oh? This? This is one important ingredient for vanilla milkshake." He said as he walked towards the cashier. Murasakibara followed him.

"You're going to make milkshake! Let me taste when Muro-chin visits. I'm also going with him."

"Hey! It's not for Tatsuya or for you!"

"Then, for whom?"

He saw the blush spread across Kagami's face before he paid for the ice cream.

"Hey…for who?" Murasakibara repeated, but he realized he had lost Kagami when the latter just ran out the store.

That night, the Yosen duo appeared in Kagami's apartment, and Murasakibara saw Kuroko sitting in the black couch, sipping some white liquid in a glass.

Himuro went to his brother in the kitchen, and he left the two Generation of Miracles alone.

"Ne, ne, Kuro-chin, what's that?" he asked.

"It's vanilla milkshake."

* * *

 **(v) Akashi's Threat**

A phone buzzed, letting out a generic call noise, and Kagami immediately realized it was Kuroko's phone.

"Hey, Kuroko, you're phone—ah, he was taking a bath."

The redhaired walked towards the glass table in his living room where he picked up the phone and looked at the caller.

The screen flashed "Akashi-kun".

Kagami debated whether to answer or not, since he was sure that it was an intrusion to Kuroko's privacy. And the person on the other line was not someone he got along well. But it had been ringing for a while, and maybe, Akashi really needed to tell him something. He decided to push the call button.

"Hello," Kagami said.

"Tetsu—Kagami Taiga." Akashi's voice managed to even spread that commanding aura even in a phone conversation. "I believed I called for Tetsuya."

"Sorry, he's in the bath." The Seirin ace said casually, trying not to sound a little bit intimidated by the voice. "Just got to inform you. Bye."

"Wait. This is perfect, I want to talk to you about Tetsuya."

"What?"

"You're an item, aren't you?"

"Wa-wait! Ho-how…!" Kagami stuttered. As far as he knew, they never let others knew their current relationship, and it was too surprising that even Akashi, who they haven't met again after the Winter Cup, was aware of it. The two of them only confessed to each other after their victory against Rakuzan, and Akashi should have not known it by then.

"I will approve of your relationship." The Rakuzan captain started. "But in one condition."

"Why do—"

"If you ever make Tetsuya cry, I will make it that you will not be able to play basketball anymore." And Akashi hung up.

He knew that the ex-Teiko captain was just trying to scare him away, but he was unfazed. He was not intimidated by that condition at all.

"Kagami-kun, I'm finished with the bath." He saw his boyfriend (and he dared call him one) emerged from the bathroom.

Kuroko noticed that his light was smiling – no – smirking, and that was the facial expression the blue-haired knew that indicated absolute determination in Kagami's will.

"You seem satisfied. Was the phone call good?"

"Well, yeah, I felt like I've overcome a great wall." Kagami said. "And it felt really good."


End file.
